User blog:Showdown616/Midnight Reign 真夜中 S1, Episode 10: Losing My Religion
COLD OPENING INT. CONSTANCE-HALLWAY-11:30 PM We can hear the faint sound of music through the ballroom. Lizzy, in a beautiful blue dress, boards the elevator. She faintly smiles as the door closes. THIRTY MINUTES EARILER INT. CONSTANCE-HALLWAY-EVENING We're CLOSE on an elevator door when it opens. Lizzy and Niall, dressed to the nines smile at each other as they race to the ballroom. It's Prom time! NIALL: So I figure we make our appearances and then dodge out around 12. LIZZY: Sounds perfect! NIALL: Ugh, I love you. LIZZY: I love you. embrace and kiss Ash and GEGI come up behind them. She's wearing a sparkling red gown. ASH: Aww how cute. GEGI: Quiet, Ash. You guys look stunning. NIALL: Thanks. GEGI: Ugh I'm gonna miss you guys so much. GEGI and LIZZY hug. LIZZY: Come visit anytime you want. Ash rolls her eyes. NIALL: Oh crap I forgot my wallet. Babe, I'm gonna go get it. And after that I guess we can head out early. LIZZY: Yeah that's perfect. kiss and Niall runs up back to the elevator Ash rolls her eyes as LIZZY walks away. GEGI: Can you please stop. ASH: What am I doing that's so wrong? GEGI: She is best friend and you aren't supporting her at all. Get it together. Or atleast pretend to. Whether you like it or not, she has changed for the better and is getting her act together but you are still that murderous mean girl you've always been. Clean it up. You could be Queen and this isn't how a Queen should act. INT. KIERAN'S TENT-11:25 Kieran is in his bed reading when Yazzy and Kaylin walk in. KIERAN: Yazzy? What are you doing here? YAZZY: What are you doing here? KIERAN: I had to flee Constance. Is the war over? KAYLIN: Let's not get into that. KIERAN: I had to see my mother. YAZZY: Your mother? KAYLIN: Who is your mother? KIERAN: Dani Goro. KAYLIN: WHAT? How? KIERAN: It's a long story, love. Can you give me and Yazzy some time. Kaylin shrugs and walks out the tent. YAZZY: I fell for you. KIERAN: What? YAZZY: I fell for you. I fell in love with you and I know that love is just ughh but I really fell for you. Under all that ego, I do believe you are a good person. KIERAN smiles and walks over to Yazzy and kisses her. KIERAN: If that offer still stands... YAZZY: To be your girlfriend? KIERAN: To be your everything. They kiss again harder and harder but Kaylin comes rushing in. KAYLIN: Guys...I just got off the phone. We have to get back to Constance. Something's happened. INT. CONSTANCE-HALLWAY-11:40 Kieran, Kaylin, and Yazzy come rushing off the elevator, finding GEGI in tears outside a room. GEGI: I didn't know who else to call...Queen Tori is in Shiki and she's on her way. KIERAN: It's ok! What happened? They walk into the room... INT. CONSTANCE-ROOM-11:41 Laid out on the bed is Niall. He's dead. Lizzy, still on in her prom dress, onto of him, quietly sobbing. KAYLIN: Lizzy... LIZZY: He...he was taking so long so I came up...and found him...dead. Like, we were about to get married and begin our lives together...and now. swallows as she cries Hours ago, he was proposing and how he's going to the morgue. Isn't that ridiculous? Isn't that the most ridiculous piece of crap you've ever heard. begins crying harder Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol begins playing. Everyone in the room quietly sobs. YAZZY: Who? Who could have done this? GEGI: I have a pretty good idea. INT. CONSTANCE-HALLWAY-11:05 Niall is happily walking to his room when Ash comes from behind him. He turns around. NIALL: Oh, hey Ash. ASH: Niall. I wanted to give you a present. Since you're leaving. NIALL: Oh, cool! What? BOOM, CRACK. He falls to the ground. Ash picks up his body, puts it in him room and walks out. ASH: This is how we do. INT.CONSTANCE-LOBBY-11:57 Chasing Cars continues to play as Queen Tori and Dani rush into the school. They look over and see LIZZY, KIERAN, YAZZY, and GEGI walking down the steps and toward them. Lizzy initially passes them but then turns around. LIZZY: I killed Shiki. Ash and I killed Shiki. Ash killed Cam. She killed Ari. She killed a lot of people. I realized...that I don't wanna be a princess...or a Queen. So, I'm leaving. I don't know where...but...I'm leaving. Lizzy exits into the pouring rain as the rest watch. GEGI: I guess that puts an end to the night. QUEEN TORI: No...it doesn't. Everyone turns around and sees Ash standing at the top of the stairwell. Queen Tori sighs as she walks down. QUEEN TORI: You...you...I can't look at you. Guards, seize her. The guards seize Ash. ASH: You can't do this! QUEEN TORI: Ash Shiki you are under arrest for the murders of...you're going to be put to death. QUEEN TORI walks away as the guards take her, kicking and screaming, to the prison. GEGI:...Now what? Queen Tori turns around. QUEEN TORI: Have a good summer. See you in the Fall. looks over at the clock. It reads 12:00 AM...Midnight. FADE OUT Category:Blog posts